Little Brother
by Moony07
Summary: Se supone que ser el menor de la familia tiene sus ventajas, entre ellas que si tu hermano era popular, automáticamente tú también lo eras. Sin embargo, Yuri Plisetsky es esa excepción y día a día tiene que lidiar con la molesta perfección de Viktor; sus estúpidos amigos; su tonta novia y prácticamente toda la escuela.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen, sólo escribo de ellos por diversión.**

 **Prohibida cualquier tipo de adaptación sin autorización.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura a partir de esta primera parte, espero sea de su agrado. Me disculpo de ante mano por cualquier error ortográfico, si me lo hacen saber puedo corregirlo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **BITÁCORA DE INVESTIGACIÓN SOBRE: ESPECÍMENES RAROS**

 **Aclaraciones:** Toda la información que aquí se presenta, está completamente fundamentada en lo que yo, Yuri Plisetsky, he observado minuciosamente durante cierto tiempo. La investigación puede refutarse únicamente presentando las pruebas que sustenten que mi juicio estaba equivocado, de lo contrario, se considerara como una verdad absoluta.

 **PRIMERA PÁGINA**

 **EXPEDIENTE N°1**

✏ _Sujeto a estudiar:_ Viktor Nikiforov  
✏️ _Sexo:_ Hombre  
✏️ _Género_ : Másculino  
✏️ _Edad:_ 18 años.  
✏️ _Fecha de nacimiento:_ 25 de diciembre.  
✏️ _Preferencia sexual:_ Mujeres.  
✏️ _Estado civil:_ En una relación.  
✏️ _Especie:_ Dice ser humano.  
✏️ _Lugar de origen:_ Rusia

✏️ ** _ANOTACIONES_**

 **1.** Segundo nombre Ego, el tercero seguramente es Drama.

️ **Comprobado.**

 **2.** Los profesores lo aman, las alumnas lo aman, los alumnos lo aman _(fanboys locos)_ , el conserje lo ama _(viejo decrépito)_ , la anciana que vende flores en la esquina de la cuadra lo ama _(a ella le agrada todo el mundo, excepto yo)_.

Conclusión: Posee una habilidad impresionante de manipular los sentimientos de las personas, minimizando sus defectos y así lograr enamorar a la gente con su imagen carismática.

️ **Comprobado**.

 **3.** Es atractivo— _hijo planeado (yo no) buenos genes, creado con mucho amor._

️ **Comprobado**.

 **4.** Ha sido coronado como el chico más guapo y caliente de todo el instituto.

️ **Ridículamente comprobado.**

 **5.** Según el 99.99999% del colegio, Viktor tiene el cabello más bonito y sedoso de todos— _¿Quién diablos hace ese tipo de encuesta? qué tonto._ Probablemente soy el 0.00001% que dice que eso no es relevante.

️ **La estadística no miente, este punto está comprobado.**

 **6.** Referente al punto anterior. Viktor muestra indicios de calvicie, pero finge que no está sucediendo.

️ **Comprobado.**

( _mezclé algo en su Shampoo antícaída con vital Keratina, cocoamidopropilbetaína y libre de sulfatos._ **Experimento exitoso** ).

 **7.** Bueno en todo, excepto en ser un buen hermano mayor.

️ **Comprobado al 10000%.**

 **8.** Mal estudiante— _eso nadie le importa mientras cumpla con todos los puntos de esta enumeración._

️ **Comprobado** , vi su boleta de calificaciones.

 **9.** Ha recibido la mayor cantidad de declaraciones que una vez se haya registrado en la historia de la escuela— _aunque no creo que exista tal registro porque es estúpido registrar eso_ —. Por lo tanto, también lo convierte en el tipo que más ha destrozado corazones, sueños e ilusiones de inocentes estudiantes que alguna vez llegaron a creer que el gran Viktor Nikiforov iba a voltearlos a ver.

️ **Esto también lo comprobé.**

 **10.** Ama a los perros ( _pero no a su hermano_ ) y por ende odia a los gatos.

️ **Comprobado** , pero mamá no lo deja tener mascotas.

✏️ **PALABRAS CLAVE**

 _Hermano mayor, Ego, Perros, Malo, Calvo._

✏️ **NOTAS**

Hubiera deseado ser hijo único.

Investigación en curso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen, sólo escribo de ellos por diversión.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **ES DIFÍCIL SER YURI**

Luego de girar la quinta cuadra en dirección a su casa, metió un poco más de velocidad forzando a sus piernas al máximo, no iba a detenerse porqué literalmente, su vida dependía de ello.

Para Yuri, ese era el pan de cada día.

« _Mierda, corre, ¡corre!_ »

A lo lejos escuchaba los chiflidos de quienes iban persiguiendo. Una pelea uno a uno era lo que esperaba, podía lidiar con Vladimir sin que los gorilas que tenía por amigos de metieran; claro que aquel tipo no era estúpido y sólo se atrevía a molestarlo cuando estaba acompañado. Yuri no caía tan fácilmente a esas provocaciones, pero su día ya había sido lo suficientemente malo cómo para soportarlo y explotó. Luego, justo en el momento en el que comenzaba a disfrutar ver a Vladimir soltando manotazos al azar, llegaron Dimitri y Alek.

Todo se jodió y ahora corría a toda velocidad deseando llegar a casa.

Sonrió triunfante al ver a menos de cinco metros la cerca de su casa, misma que brincó y aunque calló al pasto, el rubio pudo ponerse de pie al instante.

Cerrando la puerta con fuerza a su espalda, fue cómo finalmente pudo sentirse a salvo. La respiración la tenía agitada y su pecho se elevaba a un ritmo rápido y desesperado por moderar el ingreso de oxígeno a sus pulmones.

— ¿Yura? —No sólo los ojos de su madre se encontraban sobre él, sino que otros cuatro pares más lo hacían.

— Mamá, eh...si alguien viene a buscarme, diles que...No estoy, ¡No! Mejor diles que no vivo aquí.

— Bebé ¡¿qué te paso?! —Ya le extrañaba que no hubiera pegado un grito antes.

— Ahg, nada —Alejó la mano que su progenitora estaba dirigiendo hacía su cara.

No pasaba de un círculo morado alrededor de su ojo derecho y de unas contusiones en sus pómulos, los pantalones rotos y la demás ropa ensuciada.

— Pero...mi hadita, tienes sangre — insistió la mujer acorralándolo.

A Yuri siempre le molestaba la forma en que lo trataba su familia. Ser el menor tenía sus ventajas, pero ahora que se consideraba más grande, ya no necesitaba de la sobreprotección de su madre, mucho menos si la demostraba frente a los amigos de Viktor, esos idiotas que también lo molestaban y se burlaban de él.

— N-No es nada, para por favor —la empujó con cuidado para que se alejara de él.

Pronto escuchó la, no tan disimulada, risa de Leroy y lo miró con rabia. Lo que le faltaba, que aquel idiota se enterara de ese bobo apodo.

— ¡M-Mamá¡ déjame... ¡Ya! —Terminó sujetándola de los brazos — Estoy bien.

— Creo que necesita una reconstrucción facial —comentó Jean con la intención de que Yuri pudiera oírlo mientras pasaba a su lado.

— Y yo creo que tú necesitas un cerebro ¡Intento de ser humano!

— ¡Yuri! — regañó su madre.

— ¡Él comenzó! — fue lo último que gritó y subió a su habitación dando fuertes pisadas sobre las escaleras.

Luego de azotar con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, lanzó su mochila contra la cama. Mierda, apenas venía sintiendo los achaques del maratón, la adrenalina se había esfumado y sólo quedaba el dolor.

—Yuri... — era la voz suplicante de su madre afuera del cuarto — déjame tratarte esas heridas, bebé.

—Estoy bien— gruñó malhumorado.

— Tienes un botiquín en el baño, úsalo por favor.

Cuando estuvo seguro que la mujer se había marchado, se dejó caer sobre el suelo frío y con las extremidades extendidas a los lados, al poco tiempo tuvo a su felino sobre de él, primero amasando con sus garras sobre su –ya maltratada– ropa, para luego acurrucarse en su estómago.

Suspiró.

Era tan difícil ser Yuri Plisetsky, primero porque esas hormonas de adolescente lo torturaban sin piedad. Apenas había descubierto que no le atraían para nada las chicas...aún no le decía a su madre y no quería imaginarse diciendo.

« _Mamá, ¿sabías que los 7 mil millones de habitantes que hay en el mundo, Rusia ocupa el noveno puesto con mayor población, siendo un total de casi 147 millones, es decir 1.96% total de todo el planeta y, que aquí en San Petesburgo somos tan sólo 4.6 millones ocupando el puesto dos en todo el país y qué soy gay?»_

 _«Sí, eso era más que ridículo»_

Luego, ser el chico raro de la familia, era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar a diario, no sólo en casa, sino que también en la escuela, por eso le era difícil hacer amigos, de hecho sólo tenía un par, pero con eso le bastaba.

Y finalmente tener que soportar ser el hermano del chico más popular de la escuela. Si bien Viktor nunca compartía algo con él y a veces actuaba como si no lo conociera, porque según él, Yuri lo avergonzaba demasiado; sin embargo, dejando a un lado eso, muchos todavía no se hacían a la idea de su parentesco e incluso existían aquellos que se desquitaban con él por ello.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones y asustándolo por tomarlo desprevenido; se puso en guardia levantándose del suelo estrepitosamente y adoptando una posición de defensa, misma que su gato imitó enseñando los colmillos y listo para lanzarse al ataque cuando se lo ordenaran. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que los matones que lo habían perseguido dieron con su paradero, pero era sólo Otabek Altin.

— Lo siento, me equivoqué de habitación — el rostro del kazajo parecía algo desconcertado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó relajando un poco su expresión y su cuerpo.

— Chris está ocupando el baño de abajo, sólo...vine en busca de otro.

— Es la puerta de enfrente — señaló suspirando —, y deberías tocar antes de entrar.

—Sí, lo siento.

Otabek probablemente era el único de ese grupito de patanes que no le desagradaba del todo; un chico bastante callado y serio la mayor parte del tiempo, eso hacía difícil de entender porqué se juntaba con Viktor, siendo este un loco escandaloso, infantil y dramático. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de pertenecer a ese círculo social que Yuri tanto despreciaba, lo hacía una sucia sabandija del montón.

— Deberías lavarte esas heridas o se infectarán — la profunda voz del azabache le produjo un escalofrió y también lo dejó extrañado, ya que continuaba hablándole y peor aún, seguía un paso dentro de su habitación.

— Como si me importara, mañana seguramente regresaré igual — se atrevió a responder —. Mi mundo no es todo color de rosa como el de Viktor o como el tuyo; a mí no me lamen los pies o hacen un camino de rosas para que pase por encima de ellas.

— Eso...no es así.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tú lo ves desde otra perspectiva, está lejos que pueda sucederte lo mismo y por eso los odio, creen que eso del bullying es un mito. Se ríen y se burlan de mí porque soy el torpe hermano menor, ¿pues sabes qué? ¡jódanse!

Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su pequeño escritorio y cuando finalmente escuchó la puerta siendo cerrada, se desparramó sobre la silla que hacia juego con el mueble.

Uff, probablemente se había dejado llevar por la furia que estaba guardando y aun si se sintió culpable después, no iba a hacer algo al respecto.

 _«Una sucia sabandija sigue siendo una sucia sabandija»_

Repetía mientras daba vueltas y vueltas sobre su cómodo asiento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen, sólo escribo de ellos por diversión.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **MORIR ES UNA OPCIÓN**

Yuri se quedó en silencio cuando su padre le preguntó sobre lo que le había sucedido en el rostro. Su madre lo observaba con cierta pena, pues no había podido ocultárselo a su esposo y de todas formas tarde o temprano iba a ver el enorme moretón en el ojo derecho de su hijo.

—Fue…un accidente —murmuró el adolescente evitando la escudriñada mirada de Andrew Nikiforov: su padre—. Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez, papá.

Viktor también lo observaba, no obstante, con la gran diferencia de que en sus orbes destellaba una chispa de diversión y en su semblante se encontraba una mueca jocosa.

« _Me encargaré de borrarla pronto_ » _._ Se lo prometió, como que se llamaba Yuri Plisetsky.

—Si alguien te está intimidando….

—Nadie me intimida —interrumpió, pero los ojos duros de su padre, lo callaron ante cualquier otro tipo de interrupción.

—Puedo hablar con tu supervisor o en su caso con el director de la escuela. Ninguno de mis hijos va a sufrir algún tipo de abuso si yo puedo evitarlo.

—Ya te dije que fue un accidente —refunfuñó jugueteando con las verduras de su plato.

—Lo que pasa es que Yuri está en una especie de matrimonio violento —comentó Viktor mientras fingía comer de su pasta— ¿No es así, pequeña hadita?

El aludido apretó con fuerza en tenedor que estaba sujetando y en su mente se creó una imagen de él enterrando su cubierto en el cuello de su hermano. Mas no lo hizo para evitarle una pena mayor a su madre, así que llenó su mente de otro tipo de pensamientos.

« _Gatitos. Gatitos bonitos jugando con bolas de estambre_ » _._

—Viktor deberías esperarlo a la hora de salida. No compré ese auto para que sólo tú puedas usarlo, me temó que tendré que recogerte las llaves si Yuri regresa en este estado otra vez.

—No voy a ser su niñera —replicó el mayor.

—No me refería a eso, pero ya que insistes.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —tal vez a Yuri no le gustaba la idea de que Viktor tuviese que cuidarlo a la salida del instituto. Sin embargo, al ver su expresión de molestia ya no le desagradaba del todo si con eso podía fastidiarlo.

Y a todo esto ¿Por qué su relación con Viktor era de esa forma?

No hacía más de tres años que compartían el mismo techo. Yuri vivió la mayor parte de su infancia a lado de su abuelo Nikolai Plisetsky, quien residía al sur del país en una de las ciudades más cálidas de Rusia: Krasnodar, más específicamente en Sochi. El principal motivo fue su padecimiento de raquitismo y la facilidad con la que contraía enfermedades respiratorias, por lo que la recomendación que dieron los doctores, se limitaba a que pudiera habitar en un lugar donde la exposición al Sol no supusiera un problema.

Durante ese tiempo su familia se _dividió_ de cierta forma. Pues su madre no estaba dispuesta a dejarle toda la responsabilidad a su abuelo y tampoco deseaba abandonar a Viktor, quien en ese entonces ya tenía diez años y había establecido un fuerte vínculo con su ciudad, con sus amigos y vivía una perfecta vida escolar, negándose a dejarla. Y es que a esa edad los niños dejan de estar apegados a sus madres y comienzan a sentirse _mayores,_ por lo que su hermano aceptó con todo gusto quedarse junto a su padre que tenía un buen trabajo en San Petersburgo.

Yuri no recuerda mucho de esos días en familia, no obstante, estaba seguro que no peleaban tanto entre ellos como ahora. Su relación era más fraternal porque Viktor solía cuidarlo y estaba más inmerso en su papel de _ejemplar_ _hermano mayor_.

« _El tiempo cambia a las personas_ » _._

Fue lo que pensó en su tiempo cuando se dio cuenta que Viktor ya no era el mismo de antes, cuando se percató de esa obsesione tenía con su imagen, con el tipo de amigos que frecuentaba, con las novias bonitas que se conseguía y con las malas calificaciones que marcaban en sus boletas.

—Se les va a hacer tarde para la escuela—comentó la señora Nikiforov poniendo sobre la mesa el almuerzo de su esposo y del menor de sus hijos.

Yuri todavía no tenía el corazón para decirle a su madre que eso ya no era necesario puesto que ya nadie llevaba _lunch_ a la escuela, pero recordó lo mucho que lloró cuando Viktor comenzó a pedirle dinero para comprar el almuerzo por su cuenta y decidió que seguiría aceptando la comida de su madre.

« _Entre confesar que eres gay y que ya no quieres que te pongan más el luch, ¿qué es más difícil?_ »

« _Ambos_ » _._

—Nos vemos más tarde—se despidió de sus padres.

—Te cuidado, Yura—su madre le besó la mejilla—. Si Viktor te trata mal, avísame ¿De acuerdo?

—Okay, adiós.

El trayecto a la escuela era bastante aburrido, más aún cuando su hermano mayor ponía una música clásica tan desagradable, como si en realidad fuera a disfrutar de esas melodías, mas Yuri sabía que lo hacía para mantener la _clase_. Suspiró por quinta vez mientras volvía a recargar su mentón sobre el dorso de su mano y es que ni siquiera por llevar media cabeza fuera de la ventana, podía escapar de ese infernal sonido.

Si tan sólo hubiera encontrar sus auriculares antes de que bajara a desayunar.

—Yuri~—el aludido roló los ojos al escuchar la cantarina y molesta voz de Viktor dirigirse a él—. Mete tu cabeza, siento que en cualquier momento un tráiler pasará y la desprenderá de tu cuello.

—No es como si te importara —arremetió sin siquiera encararlo.

—Vamos, me haces ver como un irresponsable hermano mayor.

Bufó en modo de respuesta y no volvieron a hablar o más bien Yuri no abrió la boca para responder a lo que sea que su _hermano mayor_ le estaba contando sobre su perfecta vida.

Cero roces era lo que había prometido su madre cuando los sentó a ambos para hablar en la sala después de que los amigos de Viktor se fueran de su casa. Yuri amaba a Maryanne, sin embargo, ese tonto royo de la unión familiar y de expresar sus sentimientos, lo tenía harto. De hecho, antes ni siquiera era necesario esa conversación, porque, aunque su relación con Viktor era mala, empeoró cuando este formalizó su relación con Vanya.

La adorable morena de ojos claros a quien todo mundo idolatra. Siendo sinceros, todo de esa chica le parecía muy falsa, incluso el mismo color verde de sus ojos, pues a Yuri le pareció verla batallando con una lentilla en el espejo que colgaba de la puerta de su casillero.

Tanto Vanya como él, no se soportaban y es que ambos compartían un oscuro pasado que, si Yuri pudiera conseguir una máquina del tiempo, sería el primer error que corregiría de su vida.

El auto repentinamente se detuvo distrayéndolo de sus divagaciones. Luego escuchó a Viktor pitar el claxon y en el instante en que prestó más atención al paisaje, sus ojos se toparon con la imagen de Otabek Altin parado en la esquina donde se toma el transporte para llegar al instituto.

Yuri no fue consciente de que tragó saliva cuando lo vio recargado sobre el poste de la parada.

« _Se ve atractivo, s-sólo un poco._

No era extraño ver que el _look_ de Otabek se limitaba a vaqueros oscuros y alguna camisa a juego con su cazadora de cuero negra.

Un estilo rockero motorista de primera si a Yuri le preguntan.

—¡Beka! Sube, te llevamos —escuchó a Viktor gritarle.

—¿Te llevamos? —arremetió indignado por no ser tomado en consideración.

¿Qué pasa si de repente desarrollaba una alergia a su grupo de amigos?

Podría morir si Otabek se sube al auto.

—Sí, no nos cuesta nada y mete tu cabeza, me pone nervioso y no quiero a mamá castigándome por haber permitido que te degollara un camión —casi pudo creer que la preocupación de Viktor era por él y no por la reacción de su madre.

Obedeció a regañadientes.

Para cuando Otabek subió a los asientos de atrás, Yuri se percató que se acomodó detrás de él. No le molestaba, en absoluto, sin embargo, lo ponía nervioso cuando sus miradas se cruzaban por el espejo retrovisor.

Morir degollado ya no era tan mala idea.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _Gracias por leer, pronto habrá aparición de otros personajes, en especial de nuestro Yuuri Katsuki._

 _Lamento si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica._


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen, sólo escribo de ellos por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PÁGINA**

 **EXPEDIENTE N°2**

✏ _Sujeto a estudiar:_ Yuuri Katsuki  
✏️ _Sexo:_ Hombre  
✏️ _Género_ : Másculino  
✏️ _Edad:_ 16 años.  
✏️ _Fecha de nacimiento:_ 29 de noviembre.  
✏️ _Preferencia sexual:_ Por descubrir.  
✏️ _Estado civil:_ Soltero.  
✏️ _Especie:_ Katsudon.  
✏️ _Lugar de origen:_ Japón.

✏️ **ANOTACIONES:**

1\. Tiene el título de "Mi Mejor Amigo"

 _Yuuri me golpeó la primera vez que nos vimos porque fui bastante grosero con él y por eso se ganó el puesto._

 **Comprobado.**

2\. La mayoría piensa que es mudo – _Yuuri es muy callado y más que eso, reservado en exceso._

 **Comprobado**.

3\. Débil al clima. Se abriga en exceso y eso lo hace ver rellenito –de hecho, sí es ligeramente regordete.

 **Comprobado**.

4\. Le encanta comer, su platillo favorito es el Katsudon.

 **Comprobado**. _Su madre me dijo._

5\. Referente al punto anterior, Yuuri ha subido de peso en los últimos días –Ya no son las capas de ropa que se echa encima.

 **Comprobado.** _Su abrigo ya no cierra como antes._

6\. Su temperamento es tranquilo y por eso pasa desapercibido.

 **Comprobado,** _es como un ninja. Aparece donde menos te lo esperas, se va cuando no te das cuenta._

7\. No se altera con facilidad a menos que traten de obligarlo a hablar en público.

 **Comprobado**. _Entra en pánico._

8\. Detesta que lo vean sin lentes. Además, no es como si pudiera andar por toda le escuela sin ellos.

 _¿Quieres ver a un Yuuri molesto? Escóndele sus lentes:_ **100% real no fake.**

9\. Estoy seguro que le gusta alguien, pero no sé si es chico o chica.

 **POR COMPROBAR.** _Vi algo en su libreta._

10\. Es…un buen amigo.

 _Este punto no necesito comprobarlo para saberlo._

✏️ **PALABRAS CLAVE:**

Katsudon, regordete, Mi mejor amigo, ninja.

✏️ **NOTAS:**

Descubrir quién le gusta.

Ponerlo a dieta.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por los Riviews que han dejado.

Esto se irá desenvolviendo poco a poco y espero su comprensión. Por otra parte me gustaría hacer los capítulos más largos, pero por comodidad no tienen más de 1300 palabras y en el caso de las Páginas de la bitácora no llegan a las 500. Buscaré a forma de extenderlos mientras vamos avanzando.

Nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen, sólo escribo de ellos por diversión.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! Me alegra que la historia les vaya agradando. Gracias por leer y disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **GOLPE DE 'SUERTE'.**

Ese día había comenzado mal desde que su padre lo interrogó en el desayuno. Siguió con la incomodidad que le producía estar cerca de Otabek Altin, con quien tuvo que compartir el auto.

Continuó con su profesor de biología entregándole su examen el cual reprobó por dos puntos y con esa eran dos veces seguidas en las que no podía conseguir una calificación aprobatoria con, por lo menos, el mínimo puntaje. Así que ahora tendría que presentar un examen de recuperación o afrontarse a las consecuencias de un doble regaño en casa.

No pudo ser peor cuando durante el cambio de hora se topó con Vladimir, quien pareció divertirle demasiado verlo con un ojo morado.

Y finalmente estaba la clase de deportes. Yuri la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y se debía a que:

 _1\. El no hace ejercicio._

 _2\. No le interesa practicar algún deporte._

 _3\. Tampoco es muy bueno en ellos._

 _4\. Odia sudar._

 _5\. El entrenador Yakov es muy rudo._

El pitido del silbato lo estremeció y al instante lo puso de malas.

No sería sorpresa el que tan pronto como silbo de nuevo, todos los alumnos de su clase ya se encontraban corriendo alrededor de la cancha doble que conformaba el gimnasio.

—¿Dónde está Katsuki? —Yuri se preguntó lo mismo cuando no lo vio al inició de las clases —Plisetsky, tu amigo ¿Dónde está?

— No lo sé, señor —sus flacuchas piernas le tambalearon tan pronto dejó de correr para responder a las preguntas del entrenador.

Lastimosamente apenas llevaba tres de las veinte vueltas que debía dar alrededor del gimnasio y Yuri ya sentía que todo le dolía.

— Sigue con lo tuyo niño, ya tendré que reprender a ese regordete.

Yuri asintió volviendo a trotar. Esa clase era el infierno porque el entrenador Yakov no tenía con hacerlos correr hasta que las pantorrillas le dolieran, sino que los obligaba a usar pantalones cortos aun sabiendo que el clima de la ciudad era demasiado templado, ya que según él _así se les quitará el frío._

Tan pronto terminó de su intensa rutina de ejercicio, se tiró sobre el suelo recobrando el aliento y limpiando el sudor de su frente, pero el silbato volvió a sonar y muy contra su voluntad acudió al llamado.

— Georgi y Mila, capitanes de equipo, elijan a sus jugadores.

El volei nunca fue su fuerte, de hecho, ningún deporte lo era, sobre todo si implicaba el uso de algún objeto redondo.

Por lo general, jamás le importaba si era elegido o no, porque siempre se quedaba sentado observando o en su caso viendo su celular durante todo el partido, cuidándose de que Yakov no lo descubriera, porque ya antes lo había hecho realizar ejercicios como castigo.

Sin embargo, cuando Mila llamó su nombre, primero pensó que algo estaba mal con su audición, pero al darse cuenta de que todo su equipo lo observaba, supo que no se lo estaba imaginado.

— Entras —informó la pelirroja guiñándole el ojo.

A Yuri no le agradaba esa chica, era demasiado confianzuda y bastante loca. Apenas había ingresado a su escuela ese año y ya era bastante conocida, no obstante, ese no era el punto de la situación sino que ella, Mila Babicheva, lo estaba enviando a la cancha a él—¡a él!—, a quien ya todos conocían por apestar en la materia.

Bajó a trompicones de las gradas y dudó en cruzar la línea que marcaba la zona de juego.

— Ey, Mila ¿Estás segura? Todavía tenemos a otros reemplazos —habló un chico con sensatez y aunque a Yuri le ofendió, apoyaba su punto.

— Lo sé, aun así...quiero que Plisetsky lo haga, se veía tan aburrido —lo miró como si viera a un cachorro.

— A mí no me importa —por fin habló el rubio—. No soy bueno en esto, lo admito y van ganando.

—Vamos —corrigió Mila—. Entra, no es la gran cosa, además es mejor divertirse que ganar.

— Entra ya, niño —Yakov le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que le dolió mucho y que al mismo tiempo lo puso en la zona de...guerra.

Yuri no solía intimidarse con facilidad, él no era ningún cobarde, pero se sintió bastante asustado al ver como todos los jugadores del equipo contrario lo miraban como a una presa.

— ¡Atentos! —gritó la pelirroja cuando el equipo contrario se disponía a realizar el servicio.

Yuri flexionó sus piernas imitando la posición de los demás. Apenas se las arregló para permitir que el balón rebotara sobre sus brazos y la piel le ardió como el infierno.

—Bien Yuri —Mila parecía demasiado entusiasmada. Aunque su _pase_ se fue hacia afuera de la cancha, otro miembro del equipo pudo devolverla al juego.

Se sintió aliviado por un momento, no obstante, en cuanto su vista capturó a su hermano observándolo desde la entrada del gimnasio, se puso nervioso. La sonrisa de Viktor era burlona y no estaba sólo, Jean lo acompañaba y también Chris ¿Qué diablos hacían? ¿Lo espiaban?

Su distracción fue cobrada bastante caro.

 _«Oh, mierda. Estoy seguro que en mi anterior vida no fui un balón»_

Escuchó escandalosas risas y luego hubo mucha gente a su alrededor.

— Ve a lavarte la cara —le ordenó el entrenador Yakov.

 _«Un sangrado nasal doble, lo que me faltaba»_

Empujó a Alek y Dimitri que se interpusieron en su camino para burlarse. Mismos que no pararon de hacer bulla hasta que lo vieron salir del gimnasio.

—Cállate —dijo a su hermano que parecía aguantarse las ganas de reír por _respeto_ a él.

Yuri suspiro y estando frente al espejo de los baños vio su lamentable rostro.

 _«Un ojo morado y ahora una nariz enrojecida. Muy lindo, lindo en verdad»_

Enjuagó la mano que tenía sucia y luego se inclinó sobre el lavabo para echar agua sobre su cara y así desaparecer los rastros de sangre debajo de su nariz. Sin embargo, luego de un rato, comenzó a asustarse porque no paraba de sangrar.

Varias maldiciones salieron de su boca despreocupado de que alguien lo escuchara.

 _«¿Se puede morir de esto?»_

—Lo estás haciendo mal —Yuri saltó por la sorpresa y vio a través del espejo a la persona que le habló —. Lo siento— se disculpó Otabek—, no era mi intención asustar.

— Oh, eres tú —se limitó a decir desviando la mirada hacia otro punto que no fueran los ojos oscuros del kazajo.

Lo hacían sentir extraño. Más de lo que ya era.

— Mantén presión sobre tus fosas nasales e inclina tu cabeza un poco hacia delante —continuó el otro conservando un tono neutro—. Si no para de sangran en veinte minutos, ve a la enfermería.

—Lo haré.

Yuri tomó más servilletas para distraerse y secó sus manos, luego siguió el consejo de Otabek y esperó a que él simplemente se fuera, porque sólo estaba ahí parado.

Lo que no esperó fue que el moreno se acercara, le tocara el rostro y también la mano que ya tenía sobre el tabique de su nariz.

— Es sobre las fosas nasales.

—¡Pero así n-no puedo respirar!—se quejó frustrado y avergonzado porque el otro lo estuviera tocando. Y por supuesto, también porque no dejaba de sangrar.

—Respira por la boca, sino de otro modo no se detendrá —contrario a lo desesperado que se escuchaba Yuri, Otabek estaba bastante calmado.

 _«Por supuesto, él no está desangrándose por la nariz»._

—¡Bien! Yo lo hago, puedo hacerlo solo —sus dedos sustituyeron los de Otabek—. No soy tan inútil —balbuceó.

—Yo no creo que seas inútil —Yuri bufó levantando la cara—. Inclina tu cabeza o vas a tragar tu propia sangre.

Yuri permitió por segunda vez que Otabek lo tocara.

 _«Huele bien»_

 _«Espera... ¿qué? Es el enemigo»_

Jamás había tenido a Otabek tan cerca y eso lo aturdió.

 _«Fue el golpe»_

—Correcto, ¿sabes qué? me voy a la enfermería — Yuri retrocedió y rodeó al otro para salir. Luego de ahí, más tarde, prácticamente corrió sin un rumbo fijo.

Pronto sintió frío y recordó que todavía llevaba pantalones cortos y se debatió entre si debía regresar al gimnasio por su ropa normal o seguir derecho a la enfermería.

 _«¿Y volverse a topar con Altin? Ni loco»_

El doctor era agradable y atractivo. Sí, a Yuri le gustaba en secreto, mas tampoco tenía una obsesión por él; así que cuando ingresó al pequeño consultorio lo encontró tarareando una canción de la radio y leyendo un periódico. Al instante en que se percató de su presencia, el apuesto hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, lo hizo pasar y lo atendió, como era su costumbre, de una muy buena gana.

—Ten una chupetatita —le ofreció de su bien dotado dulcero—, si sientes más molestias durante tu jornada, ven a visitarme —le guiñó el ojo.

Salió de ahí ya con mejores ánimos y por el camino de regreso se encontró con Mila quien llevaba entre brazos su muda de ropa y su mochila.

—Me quedé preocupados porque ya no te encontré, pero un amigo de Viktor me dijo que estaban en la enfermería ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Todo bien, tampoco fue un golpe mortal —se encogió los hombros—. Odio los balones y lo que tenga que ver con ellos.

—Lo siento —el arrepentimiento de la chica era visible en su rostro y aunque Yuri estaba molesto con ella por obligarlo a jugar, debía reconocer que el error fue suyo.

—Está bien, sólo...a la próxima vez ya no me incluyas. No es nada en contra tuyo, como dije odio los deportes.

Mila se atrevió a sonreírle y Yuri muy a la fuerza curveo los labios. La pelirroja seguía sin agradarle del todo.

—Bien, deberías cambiarte, te veo y siento que me enfermo.

Cierto, eso tampoco era bueno para su salud, pues aún de vez en cuando solían dolerle los huesos a causa del clima.

◽️◾️◽️

 _«¿En qué momento le pedí que me hablara de su vida?»_

Mila no se había despegado de él y Yuri se sentía invadido y fastidiado. A parte de que no hubo señal de su Katsudon en todo el día.

—Tengo que buscar a Viktor— interrumpió la plática de Mila y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Oye, Plisetsky. Hay algo que quiero preguntar...siempre quise hacerlo y ya que ahora que somos amigos...

 _«Wow Wow Wow ¿Amigos, dijo? ¿Hablamos por un día y ya somos amigos?»_

 _«Ella comienza a asustarme»_

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Sé que tú y Viktor son familia, pero ¿Por qué no llevan el mismo apellido?

 _«Muy curiosa»_

—Es el apellido de soltera de mi madre y lo adopté. Mi registro de nacimiento dice _Yuri Nikiforov_ , aun así, yo prefiero ser _Yuri Plisetsky._

Era medianamente cierto, sin embargo, existía una razón de mayor peso para que él quisiera ese apellido: Plisetsky.

 _Su abuelo._

Nikolai fue parte importante de su infancia y Yuri le debía todas sus fortalezas. Amaba a sus padres, no obstante, Nikolai también era importante.

Para Yuri, adoptar el apellido Plisetsky era un tributo de agradecimiento a su persona favorita. Por otra parte, el apellido Nikiforov era relacionado directamente con Viktor y Yuri no quería eso.

Él era un Plisetsky.

* * *

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen, sólo escribo de ellos por diversión.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura ^^ y muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad.**

* * *

 **JAQUE MATE**

Era viernes y ese día Viktor sólo lo llevó de regreso a casa, luego se fue a toda marcha antes de que su madre pudiera verlo. Supuestamente tenía una fiesta a la cual asistir y aunque Yuri hizo evidente su interés un _ni creas que te voy a llevarte_ , fue lo que salió de la boca de su hermano.

Entró refunfuñando a casa.

Por lo regular él no conseguía permisos para salir a ese tipo de eventos y es que Maryanne solía cuidarlo demasiado. No le concedía permisos con facilidad y cuando cedía, ella personalmente tenía que conocer a los padres del anfitrión, saber su dirección completa, número telefónico fijo y celular, y además se encargaba de llevarlo y traerlo a la hora que creía prudente, que era más o menos a las 9:00 10:00 de la noche.

Era demasiado vergonzoso y por eso jamás se atrevió a mencionarle a su madre sobre alguna fiesta a la que quisiera asistir.

Lanzando su mochila sobre los sillones de la sala, caminó a paso perezoso hasta la cocina en donde se encontró con su madre conversando con...su Katsudon.

 _«Ese traidor»_

Ni siquiera se había comunicado con él para avisarle de sus inasistencia, mucho menos respondió sus mensajes. El que Katsuki asista o no a clases no hace la diferencia entre que la pase bien o no, no obstante, quiza...quizá hacía menos mierda su vida escolar.

Por lo menos su Katsudon soportaba su pésimo carácter, escuchaba sus quejas, sus maldiciones, sus planes para dominar el mundo, etc.

Entre Yuris, no se juzgaban y eso estaba bien.

Pero ¿qué había pasado? El mugre nipón estaba desaparecido y tuvo que aguantar la compañía de Mila.

 _«Para mí que sólo me tiene lástima»_

En fin, tenía que deshacerse de la furia concentrada en su pequeño cuerpo y esforzarse en lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—¿Cómo te fue, mi vida? —saludó su madre en cuanto notó su presencia— Yuuri está aquí, estaba contándome por qué no ha asistido a clases en la semana —Maryanne tenía a su amigo sentado en el comedor con un plato de bocadillos en frente.

El aludido se notaba bastante cómodo y aunque el rubio le lanzó una mirada de reproche, parecía ignorarlo a propósito.

—Bien, supongo...—suspiró exageradamente y si bien, está vez el nipón lo observó con cautela, ahora fue su turno de ignorarlo.

—¿Supongo? —su madre frunció el ceño lo obligó a sentarse dispuesta a escuchar lo que su hijo tenía que decir.

—Sí, bueno...No, mejor olvídalo. No quiero verme como el hermanito llorón —agregó con un tono decaído.

Katsuki entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, pero aun así no dijo nada que lo fuera a delatar por su extraño comportamiento.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, pequeño Yura?

 _«Mordió el anzuelo»_

Sonrío internamente, pues había conseguido que su madre pusiera esa expresión preocupada que a veces tanto lo atormenta, pero que en esos instantes necesitaba con urgencia.

—¿Se trata de Viktor? —asintió agachando la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus dedos fingiendo nerviosismo.

—Él...me aleja, sabes que no hemos sido unidos. Pero mis intentos, él no los aprecia, yo sólo... —balbuceó. Guardó silencio para darle más dramatismo a sus siguientes líneas—...quiero recuperar a mi hermano mayor.

Maryanne tenía los ojos vidriosos y silenciosamente Katsuki le pasó una servilleta de papel que tenía a la mano. La mujer le sonrió avergonzada por sus lágrimas y limpio el rastro de ellas con parsimonia.

—¿Rechaza tus dulces sentimientos?

Yuri asintió sin levantar la cara.

—¿Dónde está él ahora?

Yuri negó dentro de su papel de hermano rechazado. Incluso comenzaba a lagrimear porque se mordió la lengua para lograrlo.

—Yuri, responde mi hadita ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Él dijo...que iría a una fiesta en la casa de Leroy. Yo nunca he ido a una fiesta con él...a pesar de que siempre quise. Ya sabes, me encantaría pasar más tiempo con Viktor.

Su madre le acarició la mejilla llena de compasión. Luego de un rato de dirigió hacia donde estaba el teléfono fijo y marcó unas teclas con prisa. Yuri fingió sorber de sus mocos y mantuvo la expresión de gato abandonado, sintiéndose satisfecho y expectante a lo que su madre estaba a punto de hacer.

 _«Jaque mate, maldito calvo»_

Su Katsudon lo pateó por debajo de la mesa. No necesitaba que lo regañara ahora porque se le iba a caer todo el teatro. Así que se tragó su aullido de dolor y lo miró con enojo.

 _«Cierra la boca y escucha»_ hizo gestos con sus manos.

—¿Por qué no van a tu habitación, Yura? —su madre seguramente no quería que Katsuki presenciara lo que le tenía que decir a su hijo mayor, por lo que Yuri deseó con fuerzas que todo saliera de acuerdo a su plan.

Una vez estando en su habitación a solas, su felino lo recibió restregándose contra sus pantalones.

—Oh mi bebé hermoso —Yuri lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a hablar de una forma bastante melosa.

A Katsuki le recordó a la mujer que estaba abajo hablando por teléfono, pero no lo dijo porque seguramente arruinaría el ánimo de su amigo.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? — preguntó bastante curioso, en realidad.

—Un poco de venganza y deseos personales —respondió el rubio jugando con su mascota sobre la cama—. He escuchado que las fiestas de Leroy son de las mejores en la escuela y tengo curiosidad. También me parece una buena oportunidad para reunir información sobre esas bestias.

—¿Sigues con eso de _La Bitácora_? —el menor asintió ignorándolo, pues su hermoso gato estaba capturando toda su atención— Tu también deberías ser incluido, sólo espero que yo no esté entre esos _especímenes raros_ que tanto te empeñas en estudiar.

Yuri encogió los hombros.

—Bien, de todas formas ¿no crees que exageraste? Sentí mucha pena por tu pobre madre —sí bueno, quizá ahora la conciencia comenzaba a remorderle. Él no tendría por qué haber manipulado los sentimientos de su madre—. Es sólo una fiesta Yurio y estoy seguro que Viktor no accederá a llevarte, antes muerto a que lo vean contigo.

—Exacto, así que si no voy, él tampoco. Así de simple.

Katsuki negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo ganas de ir, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo? Además, te dije que es por mi investigación, puramente científico —su amigo ya no opinó sobre el tema, pero de pronto se sintió incomodo con el silencio— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué te ausentaste? El entrenador Yakov te va a matar.

El rostro del nipón palideció, pues Yuri no era el único al que le asustaba ese hombre.

—Gané un mortal resfriado y estuve en cuarentena. Por otra parte, hubiese ido hoy, pero tenía una cita médica y...

El repentino silencio de su amigo lo hizo comenzar a hacerse ideas extrañas en la cabeza, como que de pronto Katsuki iba a decirle que padecía de una enfermedad que le estaba consumiendo la vida y que sólo le quedaban pocos meses.

—...me dijo que ya estaba mejor, aunque puede que mencionara que mi peso no es el ideal. Me envío a hacer ejercicio y me prohibieron algunos alimentos. En realidad, pienso que está exagerando, soy un chico sano.

—El médico tiene razón, últimamente le estás haciendo honor a tu apodo, _Katsudon_ —sonrió ante el sonrojo de Katsuki—. Pero sabiendo eso, te atreviste a comer de los bocadillos de mi mamá.

—Sabes que son deliciosos —murmuró triste.

Los siguientes minutos la pasaron hablando de los terribles días de escuela que Yuri había tenido, omitiendo detalles como lo caliente que le parecía el médico de la escuela con su nuevo corte de cabello o que había encontrado a su hermano mayor más que besuqueandose con Anastasia en un aula vacía, pues le parecía información irrelevante para su mejor amigo y también quería evitarle un trauma. Le habló de lo pegajosa que se puso Mila con él y de que supuestamente eran amigos ahora.

—Ni si quiera me esforcé. Ella es aterradora y ruidosa, si me gustara tener amigos ruidosos tu no estarías aquí, sin ofender. Además me trata como a una mascota, dice que mi cabello es bonito y que quiere peinarlo ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

Se hallaban cómodamente sentados sobre la alfombra del suelo, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe asustándolos a ambos, incluso al pequeño gato que dormía en el regazo de su dueño. Era Viktor y lo observaba con mucho _amor._

—Trae una chamarra, te espero abajo —fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Ambos Yuris se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¿Vas a ir? —preguntó el nipón sin creérselo

—Parece que sí.

Cuando bajó con su Katsudon. Jean estaba sentado en su sofá conversando con su madre de quien sabe qué cosa. Viktor parecía molesto, en verdad molesto, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado.

« _Yo gané»_

Se regodeaba con suficiencia.

« _Y decían que no servía para nada_ » _._

— Por favor cuida de tu hermano —dijo su madre y Viktor muy a su pesar asintió.

—No se preocupe señora, mi casa es muy segura y yo también cuídate de nuestro Yuri, ya es como de mi familia —Leroy tenía una habilidad impresionante para envolver a las personas con las palabras, pues vio a su madre tranquilizarse.

—¿Yuuri, tú también vas? —todos en la habitación observaron al nipón quien titubeó nervioso.

—Yo... Yo tengo que pasar los apuntes de los días que estuve ausente, quizá en otra ocasión.

Se fue antes de que el rubio pudiese obligarlo a algo.

Bien, estaría solo en eso. Pero seguramente iba a ser muy divertido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen, sólo escribo de ellos por diversión.**

 **Disculpen la demora, espero disfruten de la lectura.**

 **NOTA: La parte entre lineas y en cursiva se trata de un flash back.**

* * *

 **BESO DE DEMENTOR**

— _Una no es ninguna._

Dijo Leroy cuando le ofreció una lata de cerveza que tenía en su refrigerador. Yuri el olfateó inseguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pues ya antes de que se bajara del auto su hermano lo había mirado demasiado serio diciendo que tenía estrictamente prohibido beber cualquier cosa que le ofrecieran en esa fiesta.

Jean lo miraba con diversión y se esperó hasta que el menor se llevara el envase a la boca. Un sabor amargo, muy desagradable que lo hizo deformar su rostro en una mueca. Leroy soltó una carcajada divertido y se alejó satisfecho.

—Aun eres un niño, hadita —fue lo último que pronunció antes de perderse entre la multitud.

¿Qué si hirió su orgullo? Sí, lo hizo.

—Estúpido simio.

La enorme casa de Jean se llenó rápido, la música ya estaba a todo volumen y los envases de bebidas alcohólicas se divisaban en cada rincón de la casa. ¿Así que...esa era la diversión? Tal vez él todavía era joven para comprenderlo.

Pero ¿Dónde estaba Viktor y el kazajo?

Su hermano había desaparecido cuando se reunió con su desagradable novia. Para él Viktor era lo suficientemente molesto como para que a eso le añadieran una noviecita fresona y presumida.

 _Son tal para cual._

Mas...a Otabek ni siquiera lo vio antes de que los invitados comenzaran a llegar. En fin, ni que le interesara demasiado lo que estuvieran haciendo esos simios. Claro que, si hablaba de los fines científicos para su bitácora, los necesitaba a ambos.

A los pocos minutos de permaneces sentado en las escaleras, donde tenía vista panorámica de todo el lugar, ya no le pareció tan interesante. Por un lado, veía a Chris conversar con un grupo de chicas guapas que no parecían de la ciudad, no le extraño observarlas muy sonrientes e interesadas en lo que sea que el suizo les estaba platicando; no muy lejos de ahí sus ojos atraparon a Leroy, bebiendo sin parar con un grupo de personas en lo que parecía un juego de resistencia alcohólica.

De solo verlo le dieron nauseas, sin embargo, la cerveza que tenía en la mano era su tercera. Él no iba a ser llamado niño tan fácilmente otra vez.

 _«Como que me llamo Yu...Yuri Plisets-»_

Antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba en el baño del primer piso vaciando con dolor todo su estómago. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa, su baja tolerancia al alcohol y también el inicio de lo que podía llamar "sentirse ebrio", tan solo al mirarse al espejo pudo observar la ligera caída de sus parpados y el perceptible tinte rosado sobre sus mejillas.

Fuera de ahí, se sentía bien...tan bien para alguien que acababa de vomitar, Una vez enjuagó su boca salió de ahí tropezando con una persona.

—Discúlpame —dijo arrastrando las palabras ¿qué sucedía con su voz? Se escuchaba extraño.

—¿Te sientes bien? —el menor enderezó su cabeza lo más que pudo y lo que vio le gustó.

« _Mierda, hace calor»_

Un chico de tez morena, ojos amatista, cabello castaño, alto...fuerte a primera vista. No era de la escuela, tampoco recordaba haberse topado con él por la calle, el recordaría a alguien así, vaya que lo haría.

—¿Y tú eres...? —preguntó tragando saliva luego de ver una linda sonrisa adornando el rostro del chico desconocido.

—Me llamo Michele. Por cierto, no parecer tener la edad suficiente para estar en un lugar como este, ni mucho menos para que estés bebiendo.

—Ya no me agradas —esas palabras le recordaban a Viktor y a su padre, mucho más a su padre pues...a pesar de todo el tipo no las había pronunciado como un regaño.

En fin, empujó levemente el hombro del moreno, pero se tambaleó un poco al avanzar.

—No me has dicho tu nombre —¿Es normal que Yuri haya sentido una pequeña sensación de excitación cuando Michele le habló al oído y lo sujeto por la cintura?

« _Es el alcohol, eso hace en las personas, las vuelve súper sensibles. Recuerda al abuelo Nikolai, él se ponía a llorar viendo el retrato de la abuela»_

—Yuri P-Plisetsky, un gusto—respondió alejándose lo más que pudo de ese tipo—. Tengo que irme, ya sabes, soy joven para esto y quizá tampoco debería hablar con desconocidos.

—Perdona si te ofendí, es que no pareces estar bien.

El menor entrecerró los ojos en busca de otras intenciones, Yuri no podía confiar tan rápido en alguien, aun si era apuesto como Michele...sin embargo, no se veía tan peligroso y hasta cierto punto era amable.

—No, bueno sí. Te perdono si me regalas un dulce de menta —el aludido volvió a sonreír provocándole un semi paro cardíaco que, gracias a dios, logró disimular muy bien.

« _Es el alcohol, es el alcohol y yo soy demasiado joven»._

—Hecho.

Buscando entre sus bolsillos, Michele le ofreció un chicle, era mejor que nada y no soportaba la idea de estar hablando con un olor hediondo en su boca producido por su vomito.

—Gracias —musitó—. Por cierto, no te había visto por aquí...y yo creo que ¿eres nuevo?

—Se puede decir que sí, me mude para continuar mis estudios aquí —respondió.

—Eso pensé, l-lo digo porque tu acento es diferente —Yuri no quería que malinterpretara sus palabras o que se sintiera ofendido—...pero no es malo, para nada, es un ruso extraño. Quiero decir que es bueno, es un ruso muy bueno.

—Eres bastante lindo —fue la respuesta de Michele que lo hizo sonrojarse al instante. Su rostro seguramente estaba de un rojo intenso.

« _Tenía que ser estúpido, es el alcohol»_.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— ¿Cuántos tienes tú? —arremetió molesto por la idea de que al responder lo considerara un niño.

—Tengo dieciocho.

—Casi dieciséis —respondió Yuri—. Además de que esta mañana crecí un centímetro, pronto dejaré de verme como un niño.

—Ya veo...

Quedaron en silencio dejando que la música se hiciera de repente más fuerte. Quizá Yuri debió mentirle, decirle que tenía dieciocho años, que era legalmente mayor para tomar y para estar en una fiesta como esa. No obstante, ese no era él, Yuri Plisetsky no vivía de las apariencias, él no necesitaba mentir a alguien para agradarle...él no era como Vanya.

—Tengo que irme —repitió ya más sobrio.

Soltó una queja cuando las primeras luces de la mañana invadieron toda su habitación. Mierda, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas.

Tardó alrededor de diez minutos en decidir que era hora de levantarse, quizá luego le pediría a su madre que sellara las ventanas de su habitación o que las sustituyera por unas más pequeñas. Sí, eso era lo más razonable.

Una vez sentado al borde de la cama permaneció otros cinco minutos ensimismado y aun adormilado observando la linda alfombra roja que se sentía tan suave bajo sus pies. De no ser porque recordó que su habitación no tenía alfombra, fue como se dio cuenta de que...evidentemente no se encontraba ahí.

« _Yo... ¿Dónde carajos estoy?»_

—¡Buenos días, hadita! —como acción de reflejo cubrió su cuerpo semidesnudo con las sabanas.

« _Más importante aún ¿Dónde está mi ropa?»_

—No lo molestes tan temprano.

Ahora que lo piensa, no le fastidia que lo vean golpeado o que presencien como su madre lo trata como un bebé, sin embargo, que lo observen en ropa interior es otra cosa, es la muerte misma. Y por supuesto, lo último que esperaba ver al despertar era el rostro de Leroy y de Altin por la mañana cuando se encontraba recién levantado. Jean estaba tan sonriente que a Yuri le daban ganas de lanzarle el jarrón que estaba junto a la cama, pero lo más seguro es que fuera demasiado costoso y él no deseaba endeudarse de por vida. Por otro lado, Otabek estaba tan inexpresivo como siempre, mas no dejaba de observarlo.

« _Por favor que no tenga saliva en la cara»._

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó Jean paseándose por el lugar, después de todo era su casa, aunque a Yuri le incomodaba su presencia— Todavía no he ido a visitar a Viktor porque...él está ahorita con su novia, no quiero interrumpir nada y lo más probable es que sigan durmiendo o eso espero.

La poca información que le arrojó su cerebro adormecido, fueron vagas imágenes de él bebiendo en la fiesta de Leroy, también había una de él vomitando en el baño y...una conversación con un desconocido, ni siquiera podía enfocar bien su rostro.

Que increíble es el poder del alcohol para provocarle amnesia mañanera.

—Yo no recuerdo muy bien...—admitió inconscientemente, luego de unos segundos, su declaración le avergonzó, ya que no esperaba decirlo frente a los amigos de su hermano y darles más motivos para burlarse de él.

—No sé lo que estabas haciendo antes de que cayeras noqueado con tres cervezas—informó Leroy sabiondo y despreocupado—. Luego de eso te trajimos a que descansaras y Otabek fue la victima que llamó a tu madre para decirle que no iban a llegar a casa.

Yuri suspiró resignado y miró en dirección al aludido, no obstante, este parecía haber encontrado una cosa más interesante que él, pues miraba de forma indiferente lo que había fuera de la ventana hallada a su costado.

Debía admitir que se sentía un poco culpable por haber dejado que Otabek tuviera que enfrentar a su madre, seguro que no fue fácil convencerla o persuadirla, sin embargo, que lo hubiera conseguido decía mucho de ese simio.

« _Quizá no es tan idiota como pensaba»._

— ¿C-Cómo la convencieron?

— Beka le dijo la verdad — Yuri estaba seguro de que su expresión era de terror y la carcajada que soltó Jean lo confirmó. Decirle que Yuri estaba tomando, lo más probable es que Maryanne habría llegado en ese instante para llevárselo e internarlo en un centro de rehabilitación para alcohólicos.

—Que estabas durmiendo y que nadie aquí estaba en condiciones de manejar para llevarte a casa. Se quedó tranquila cuando le aseguré que llamarías en cuanto despertaras —terminó Otabek y salió de la habitación sin mirarlo de nuevo.

« _Retiro lo dicho, sigue siendo un idiota incomprendido»_.

—Si...bueno, creo que deberías llamarla, puedes usar el teléfono de aquí si quieres, también...sugiero que te des un baño—le guiñó el ojo luego de abandonar la habitación.

Era verdad que debía llamarle a su madre, pero antes necesitaba un baño para despertar por completo.

A decir verdad, seguía asustado. El no tener síntomas de resaca le confirmaba lo que Jean había dicho, Yuri no tomó mucho; aun así, el hecho de que todavía no volvieran a él todas sus memorias de la noche anterior, lo tenía demasiado desconcertado.

Él...no había hecho nada malo _¿o sí?_

Sacudió su cabeza dejando que el vapor caliente del agua llenara la habitación del baño.

« _Por supuesto que no. No hay algo de lo que pueda avergonzarme. Ni disculparme o...arrepentirme»._

Cuando enfocó su vista sobre el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía ese costoso baño, lo vio, una marca morada sobre sus clavículas.

Casi se cae de espaldas.

* * *

 _La piel le ardía por donde sea que lo tocaran y aunque al principio estaba asustado, ahora estaba disfrutándolo, no quería que se detuvieran. Si bien, a pesar de que parte de su razón le decía que algo estaba mal, la parte de su libido suplicaba seguir siendo tocado._

 _Después de todo, nunca alguien lo había hecho sentir de esa forma._

 _—_ _Por favor...—suplicó audible— Por..._

 _Fue callado con un beso, Yuri no tenía experiencia en ese campo y se sintió avergonzado por haber sido torpe, tenía miedo de que_ _ **él**_ _se decepcionara y se detuviera. Pero no lo hizo, las caricias no se detuvieron e incluso se colaron por debajo de su pantalón._

 _Dios, se estaba poniendo duro y necesitaba deshacerse de ese problema._

 _—_ _No, espera...— el tipo se alejó de su boca y ahora repartía suaves besos y lamidas a lo largo de su cuello, Yuri se movió de forma que el otro tuviera mejor acceso—Espera..._

 _—_ _Lo sé —fue la respuesta del otro—. Tranquilo..._

* * *

« _¿Un...sueño?»_

La sensación de hormigueo en sus labios le hizo pensar lo contrario. La sombra que no pudo reconocer... ¿era él? Aun sonrojado, decidió dejarlo pasar mientras se concentraba en tallar su cuerpo con furia. Alguien lo había tocado, alguien lo había besado y esa sensación de revoloteo en su estómago no se iba mientras recordaba.

Maldito alcohol, maldito él por responder a la provocación de Leroy.

Luego del rápido baño se dispuso a marcar al teléfono de su casa. Su madre no demoró en responder y eso le confirmó lo preocupada que debió haber estado ayer por él.

 _—_ _¿Yura?_

— Hola mamá —saludo intentando oírse alegre— ¿Cómo amaneciste?

— _No tan bien mi bebé, tu padre tuvo me tuvo que dar una pastilla para dormir porque no podía conciliar el sueño, ¿te trataron bien_? —ni siquiera le dio el tiempo para responder—. _El amigo de Viktor me dijo que ya estabas durmiendo, pero no pude quedarme tan tranquila sabiendo que mi pequeño podría ser atacado por alguna chiquilla borracha aprovechándose de tu indefenso estado._

El menor bufó por lo gracioso que sonaba el comentario de su madre.

Él atacado por una chica, jamás iba a suceder, a menos de que ella pudiese crearle una erección mientras dormía, lo cual también era imposible.

—¿Bebé? Respóndeme, por favor.

—Sí, sí...Tranquila, yo...me aseguré de ponerle seguro a la habitación por dentro.

 _—_ _Menos mal mi hadita, los estaré esperando para comer._

—E-Está bien, te veo más tarde.

Yuri nunca había estado en la casa de Leroy por lo que no sabía muy bien a donde dirigirse, así que no le quedó más remedio que deambular por la casa hasta que encontró las escaleras en donde recordaba había estado tomando.

Una vez entrando a la sala, su hermano Viktor parecía estarlo esperando. A Yuri le sorprendió verlo tan repuesto después de semejante desvelada, lo que no lo tomó desprevenido fue la mirada asesina que le dedicó. El menor no esperaba un enfrentamiento tan inmediato, mas ¿qué otro remedio le quedaba?

—Espero te hayas divertido mucho porque es la última vez que me acompañas —el menor roló los ojos cansado, seguro que no, ni le quedaban ganas de volver y...cometer tonterías—. Mamá seguro se muere si se entera que su _bebé_ se ha emborrachado en una fiesta rodeado de desconocidos.

Estaba por replicar, pero cerró la boca. Cierto...él no conocía a nadie.

—No soy su bebé —masculló apenas audible.

« _¿Olvidas que te llamó bebé hace solo unos minutos?»_ Preguntó su inconsciente.

—Lo que sea, causaste muchos problemas —fue su turno de observar a Viktor como si tuviera tres cabezas.

« _¿Qué problemas?, ¿Qué hice aparte de besar a un desconocido?, ¿Acaso lo viste?»_

—Yuri ni siquiera recuerda, Viktor —habló seguramente Chris o Leroy, el menor no pudo reconocer el tono de voz porque estaba forzándose a recordar lo que demás que había hecho—. Déjalo tranquilo, no hay remordimiento si él no sabe y te recuerdo que a su edad tu hiciste cosas peores o acaso tengo que recordarte cuando...

—¡Bien! Bien...— respondió su hermano más tranquilo—. Recoge tus cosas que nos vamos.

—No es como si hubiese traído mucho, calvo idiota—chistó regalándole una de sus más asesinas miradas.

El camino de regreso no pudo ser tan tedioso, odiaba demasiado ver a Vanya acariciar la pierna de su hermano mientras este conducía, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de que los estaba viendo? Sí, Yuri tenia ojos y oídos para su desgracia. Y lo que más le fastidiaba de estar en el mismo auto que esos dos, era que la rubia estaba muy consciente de su presencia en los asientos traseros y las caricias, los besos súper apasionados en cada alto y esas pobres insinuaciones verbales significaba que buscaba fastidiarlo.

—Nos vemos Vitya —ella se despidió una vez aparcaron en una pequeña y agradable casa, todo lo contrario, a la persona que vivía ahí.

« _He aquí el beso de un dementor»_.

Si no vomitó en ese preciso instante fue un milagro.

—¿Nos podemos ir ya? —preguntó lo más molesto que pudo.

—Lo siento, cariño. Te veo luego —le sorprendió que Viktor aun pudiera hablar.

Asqueroso.

Divagando entre sus pensamientos de regreso a casa, la sensación de que lo que había ocurrido fue irreal seguía presente. No obstante, la marca morada en su clavícula lo confirmaba ¿no? Yuri no podía permaneces tranquilo sin saber de quien se trataba, el rostro de esa persona estaba borrosa y su voz apenas la podía recordar.

Que gran problema.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen, sólo escribo de ellos por diversión.**

 **Disculpen la demora, espero disfruten de la lectura. Antes que nada, también me disculpo por lo corto del capítulo y por los posibles errores ortográficos que encuentren.**

* * *

 **CHICO MISTERIOSO**

 _«No, ese no es»._

 _«Ese tampoco»._

 _«No, definitivamente no»._

 _«No...»_

—¿Estás bien? —se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo y la mirada que le dedicó el nipón denotaba lo preocupado que lo tenía su actitud tan distraída.

Hubiera respondido con la verdad, pero no sabía de qué forma confesarle a su amigo lo que sucedió en la casa de Leroy, con lo mojigato que era Yuuri, seguro que pegaría un grito al cielo y también iba a regañarlo por su sutil descuido.

 _«No, ni loco, no le diré»._

 _«Aún no»._

—¿¡Qué te hicieron qué?! — el aludido se apresuró a tapar la boca del nipón.

—Mierda, quieres gritarlo más fuerte, ¡no te escucharon hasta Japón!

 _«Nikiforov ¿Dónde?» p_ ensó Yuuri rolando los ojos.

—Que exagerado — habló con más cuidado, dándose cuenta de que ciertos alumnos los miraban con curiosidad —. Aun así, fue muy repentino, debiste prepararme, una noticia como esa...

—¿Cómo se supone que debo advertirte? _Katsudon prepararte porque voy a hablarte sobre cómo casi me voy a la cama con un tipo que no conozco_. Suena horrible.

Su amigo entendió su punto porque guardó silencio con un ligero rubor formándose en sus mejillas. Sí, en definitiva, sonaba terriblemente vergonzoso. Luego de ese trago amargo, se dedicó a observar un poco de la expresión que tenía Plisetsky desde que se encontraron en la mañana, para Yuuri siempre fue un libro abierto y esas perceptibles ojeras bajo sus ojos era signo de lo mal que estaba sobrellevando la situación.

 _«Su Yurio, su pobre Yurio»._

—¿Y…que vas a hacer? — preguntó con un poco de miedo. Era bastante obvio que su amigo ya se había hecho esa pregunta, tal vez, muchas veces.

De haber hallado una respuesta no luciría como zombie en época de exámenes finales.

—No tengo idea, pero ya no me preocupare por eso. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

El entusiasmo que mostró Yuri después de aquellas palabras fue sorprendente, no obstante, si Katsuki no lo conociera demasiado, se lo hubiera creído.

—Te desvelaste otra vez—pronunció con monotonía, era ya incluso el tercer día de la semana en que Plisetsky seguía fuera de sí.

—¡Yo necesito respuestas! — dijo después de quejarse y caer derrotado sobre la mesa de su escritorio. Y es que, en realidad, mientras decidía que no le interesaba conocer al _chico misterioso_ , crecían todavía más las ganas de querer saber de él, principalmente por lo que esos vagos recuerdos le hacían sentir.

 _«¿Por qué no se presenta?»_

 _«¿Por qué...?»_

 _«¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?»_

—Escucha, quizá... No es de aquí, tú me lo dijiste, había mucha gente desconocida de otros lugares. Incluso... — el nipón dudó en completar la oración, ya veía muy decaído a su amigo como para rematarlo, no obstante, optó por decir la verdad, Yurio debía considerar otra opción, tal vez la más cruel que se le pudo ocurrir.

—...puedes ser el único al que le importa.

—Él me conoce —murmuró bajito, escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos—. Lo sé por la forma en que me tocó y me beso. No tenía intenciones de seducirme, si no hubiese pasado a segunda base...t-tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Yura...

—Créeme, ni si quiera me importaría encontrar a un cretino.

Su amigo ya no quiso insistir, ya no lo creyó tan conveniente. De todos modos, él estaría ahí, a su lado y lo protegería del chico misterioso, pues Yuuri no estaba tan seguro de que se tratara de un príncipe azul o algo por el estilo.

 _«Como si esas cosas existieran»._

Su cabeza era un caos total, podía imaginar a sus neuronas muriendo una por una o al menos eso sentía.

 _«La escuela apesta»._

 _«Ser estudiante es malditamente cansado y quien diga lo contrario…»_

 _«Chico misterioso, a quien le importas»_

Lo que Yuri necesitaba con urgencia, era tutor de biología y un cerebro de repuesto, ya que con la estrategia que su profesora lo obligó a seguir, los últimos días la pasó con un verdadero nerd, ya que estaba preparando una investigación que le serviría de respaldo en caso de reprobar el último examen.

Ni tiempo le daba para preocuparse por sus crisis existenciales y demás problemas relacionados con la etapa marcada por su reloj biológico.

El lado bueno de eso era quizá que Vladimir estando en iguales o peores condiciones y ya ni se molestaba en provocarlo.

Sin embargo, ese día Yuri estaba realmente estresado, cansado, hambriento y molesto. Viktor contribuyó mucho dado que por su culpa fue incapaz de enviar parte de su trabajo a su profesora y en consecuencia le cargó trabajo extra.

Como si ver una estúpida transmisión en vivo de su artista favorito fuera más importante que la superación personal de su pequeño hermano.

La respuesta a eso le quedó bastante clara. Pero él iba a conseguir la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse.

Cualquiera que lo observara lo sabría, pues su mirada estaba llena de fuego y al parecer nadie se atrevía a atravesarse en su camino porque en esos momentos Yuri era capaz de desatar un incendió difícil de extinguir.

Yuri era un cúmulo de emociones negativas y estaba por hacer erupción a la menor provocación. Y Vladimir, bueno él estaba tentando su suerte, pues quizá también buscaba desquitarse con alguien.

—¡Ey, Plisetsky~! —habló con una cantarina voz, demasiado desagradable para los oídos del aludido, quien apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—Piérdete, es lo último que voy a decir.

El chico sonrió de lado, claramente satisfecho por la reacción. Mas Yuri intentó esquivarlo, no obstante, fue interceptado de nuevo.

—¿Por qué tan tenso?

Yuri suspiró, buscando un poco de autocontrol, uno que siempre carecía. Y es que a veces deseaba no haber heredado el temperamento de la abuela.

 _«Piensa en cosas bonitas...»_

 _«Gatitos»_

 _«Gatitos bonitos y bolas de estambre»_.

Siempre funcionaba, era como un conjuro personal.

—No he tenido una buena mañana y por tu bien, sugiero que te pierdas de mi vista, no querrás que patee tu trasero cuando tus amigos no estén cerca —pronunció con fingida calma y apartando con furia el brazo que Vladimir había pasado sobre sus hombros—. Ya sabes, sin ellos solo eres _Vladimir el patético_.

El chico tampoco lo tomó a bien y lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero.

Los alumnos cercanos retrocedieron ante el brusco ataque por parte del pelinegro, sin embargo, pronto los mirones comenzaron a cerrar un circulo alrededor.

Yuri era pequeño, delgado y nada fuerte, pero se defendía como _gato boca arriba_. Logró conectar algunos golpes en el rostro de su oponente y también ciertas patadas, no obstante, asimismo fue el daño recibido.

—Le arrancaré la cabeza— gruñó cuando lo sujetaron de la cintura para levantarlo de encima de Vladimir.

Otros más ayudaron al chico y de igual forma impidieron que se fuera sobre Plisetsky. Antes de que llegara alguna autoridad, los alumnos se dispersaron a sus respectivas actividades sin dejar de comentar sobre lo sucedido.

Yuri aún se retorció inconforme de como terminaron las cosas. Estaba tan lleno de ira que la pelea apenas y pudo filtrar parte de todo lo que estaba guardando. Por lo menos necesitaba unos diez Vladimires a quienes golpear para sentirse mejor.

—Ya lo tenía, ese maldito con suerte.

Estaba por golpear a quien aún lo sujetaba, cuando alzó la cabeza y quiso ser partido por un rayo en ese instante.

 _«No, no... Tú no, otra vez»._

Otabek Altin no dijo nada y lo llevó a un aula desocupada. Era aterradoramente serio, y con una expresión dura en el rostro que toda gana de querer zafarse e irse corriendo, fue mitigada con tan solo una fría mirada.

—Espera aquí —le ordenó.

Y aunque le dieron ganas de desobedecer, en cuando Otabek desapareció, se quedó sentado en la butaca. Estaba cansado y comenzó a dormirse hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Era Altin y con lo que parecía ser una caja con suministros médicos.

Yuri se sintió aliviado de que hubiese vuelto solo y no con la bola de estúpidos que tenía como amigos.

—Manos — su voz era tan indiferente, jamás le hablaba de esa forma, sin embargo, era extraño e incómodo.

Yuri extendió ambos brazos y se dio cuenta de que sus nudillos estaban ligeramente arañados, también de que las uñas de su mano derecha tenían restos de sangre. Había logrado rasguñar a Vladimir y aunque pudo sentirse feliz por su hazaña, no la expresó por lo intimidante que estaba siendo la presencia de Otabek.

Siseó cuando el desinfectante le provocó ardor sobre sus heridas.

Permanecieron en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, Yuri tratando de mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera Otabek, pero cuando llegó el momento de curarle el rostro tuvo que enfrentar la frialdad en los orbes oscuros del kazajo.

—Eres bastante imprudente — finalmente dijo. Yuri encogió los hombros, Él sabía que no era fuerte, mas tampoco sabía dejarse de otros, de cualquier forma, se defendía aun si estaba en desventaja.

 _«Pequeño Yuratcha»_

Recordó la vez que su abuelo fue llamado en la escuela primaria porque un niño más grande que él lo había empujado y golpeado mientras jugaban en una caja de arena. Yuri corrió a abrazarlo en cuanto lo vio. Nikolai lo cargó entre sus brazos y le dio todo el consuelo que necesito hasta que se tranquilizó.

 _«Vendré todas las veces que tus maestros me llamen, prometo no molestarme, no lo haré en absoluto salvo en una ocasión»._

 _Yuri sorbió su nariz y se atrevió a preguntar un inocente ¿cuándo?_

 _«Cuando no te hayas defendido de quien te haya hecho daño»_

—Solo me defendí — pronunció orgulloso y le pareció ver una ligera, muy ligera sonrisa en el rostro del kazajo. — Muy cerca... Estas muy cerca.

—Necesito cerciorarme de que estoy desinfectando bien—dijo tranquilo e ignorando su comentario, volvió a acercar su rostro al suyo.

Yuri tragó saliva. Estaba seguro que Otabek lo sintió temblar.

—Por favor, no le digas a Viktor— fue lo único que se le ocurrió para desviar su atención del perfecto…

 _«¿Perfecto?»_

…del rostro de Altin.

—No necesito decirle para que se dé cuenta—Yuri se sintió estúpido, aún más por la obviedad con la que lo dijo—. Pero no se enterará por mí, si es a lo que te refieres.

—Bien, creo…creo que ya es suficiente. Gracias.

—Por nada.

—También, por lo de la casa de Leroy…

Otabek pareció cambiar de una expresión más relajada a como era en un principio.

—Por no decirle a mi madre de lo ocurrido.

 _«Dios, era tan vergonzoso recordarlo»._

—Entiendo que no somos amigos, nunca lo seremos. Pero me has ayudado mucho siempre que puedes…y gracias.

—Eres el hermanito de mi amigo—dijo después de un momento de silencio.

Yuri no quedó satisfecho con la última respuesta, aun así, dejó que se marchara primero y luego lo hizo él.

 _«El hermanito»_ con que así lo veían los tontos amigos de Viktor.


	9. Chapter 9

**TERCERA PÁGINA**

 **N°3**

✏ _Sujeto a estudiar:_ Vanya Kozlov  
✏ _Sexo:_ Mujer  
✏ _Género:_ Femenino  
✏ _Edad:_ 16 años.  
✏ _Fecha de nacimiento:_ 26 de febrero  
✏ _Preferencia sexual:_ Viktor Nikiforov  
✏ _Estado civil:_ en una relación  
✏ _Especie:_ Víbora  
✏ _Lugar de origen:_ Rusia

✏ **ANOTACIONES**

 **1.** Es la hermana mayor de dos gemelos, lastimosamente igual de _agradables_ que ella.

 _Sarcasmo._  
 _Los odio, tanto como a ella, les gusta jugar bromas pesadas cuando vienen a casa y solo una persona sufre las consecuencias._

 **2.** Ex-compañera de clase (gracias a Dios) cursamos el mismo año.

 _No quisiera mencionar esto aquí, pero debo ser objetivo así que..._

 **3.** Tenía una estrecha amistad con Yuri Plisetsky.

 _Ella la cagó._

 _Debí darme cuenta de lo que tramaba._

 **4.** Eventualmente llegó hasta Viktor Nikiforov y se convirtió en su novia oficial, llevan alrededor de dos años de relación.

 _En realidad espero que terminen pronto, pero parece que se entienden bien._

 **5.** Es considerada de las más lindas de la escuela.

 _El maquillaje hace maravillas._

 **6.** Víbora número uno, ególatra, superficial y con aires de grandeza.

 _Sin comentarios, es de lo más típico._

 **7.** Se dedica al ballet, pertenece al club oficial de la escuela, de acuerdo con madam Lilia es de sus mejores aprendices.

 _No lo sé, me parece falso._

 **8.** Es muy celosa y posesiva con Viktor.

 **9.** Su enemigo número uno es Yuri Plisetsky.

 _Conozco su modus operandi, a mí no me ve la cara de estúpido._

 **10.** Su nariz es operada.

✏ ** _Palabras clave:_**

 _Vibora, Narices locas, Viktor, Celosa, Odio._

✏ **Notas** :  
• Mantenerse alejado de ella.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me tienen, solo escribo de ellos por diversión.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **¿TE CONOZCO?**

Yuri odia levantarse temprano, también le desagradan las mañanas frías porque cuando vivía con su abuelo en Sochi, eso no es un problema y aún cuando se trata de cinco años en San Petersburgo, todavía hay una resentía en el lugar donde está el clima en ese lugar

Sin embargo, todavía no estaba tan solo tres cuadras de su cómoda cama, eran las 6:00 de la mañana y aparentemente no tenía un motivo para que encontrar la casa, mucho menos que en el cuello de una escuela, ni que Estabas usando ropa deportiva.

Lo único bueno de todo eso fue el chocolate caliente que acaba de comprar en una tienda de conveniencia. Yuri se dice a sí mismo que era un gran amigo.

—¡Quiero verte estirando Katsuki! - gritó observando a su regordete amigo amarrándose las agujetas.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? como un juego

—¡Mueve tu trasero! - Repitió pitando el silbato repetidas veces.

« _Ahora entiendo un poco de la satisfacción del entrenador Yakov»._

—Te estás comportando como ... _ya sabes quién_ y qué creé si me quisiste y no te lo ordené a ti.

—Que sea tu amigo no quiere decir que no me tomo en serio el trabajo que me diste - bufó con indignación, ése él, Yuri Plisetsky bien podría estar entre las sabanas de su cama y disfrutando del quinto sueño.

¿En cambio, qué estaba haciendo? Se puede ver en el centro del parque de la comunidad, soportando el clima frío, odia tanto para ayudar a su Katsudon en su rutina de ejercicios.

Yuuri debería valorarlo un poco más

—Por supuesto que no voy a ser tan blanco, así como muévete, llevas quince minutos perdiendo el tiempo.

Kastuki murmuró o más bien quiso ignorar lo que captó como " _entrenador engreído_ ", pero como buen amigo que era, le restó importancia.

—Cuando hayas perdido diez kilos y todos quieran tocar el hermoso trasero que te va a dejar mi rutina, me lo agradecerás.

Luego de unos minutos su amigo comenzó con los ejercicios de calentamiento que Yuri le había preparado y que, a su vez, su padre le ayudó a preparar. En un principio Andrew se sorprendió de que Yuri llegara con una petición que involucrara en algún tipo de actividad física, pues también sabía que su hijo menor no era muy afín a ello, pero cualquier momento podría pasar con Yuri era más que bueno, sabiendo que este Era mucho más apegado a su madre que a él.

El silbato de Yuri es muy fuerte, así como el momento en que el nipón concluye su calentamiento, su amigo le dice que podría comenzar a trotar. En las primeras vueltas, Yuri Plisetsky se encargó de seguirlo, pero luego lo abandono porque _¿acaso ha visto a Yakov corriendo con nosotros?_

—Esto es suficiente para mí, te esperamos cómodamente sentado en la banca de allá.

El aludido roló los ojos, pero continuó trotando hasta que su organismo le ayudó a descansar. Cuando volvió a reunirse con su amigo, Yuri, lo que se esperaba con una botella de agua, también dio un masaje sobre sus músculos y sus hombros, solo hasta entonces el nipón se dio cuenta de que se comprometió con su mejor amigo.

De regreso a casa y con los músculos molidos de dolor, Yuri le aseguró que tan pronto se acostumbrará, el dolor seria cada vez menos.

—¿Cómo la llevas? - Preocupado mientras caminaban, Yuri suspiró sabiendo perfectamente qué se refiere a Katsudon.

—Mira, creo que lo he superado. Si desea, puede ser útil y oportuno. No se puede gastar. No se puede gastar. Mis ideas se centran en ese chico misterioso.

—¡Woa! El resto del camino a la casa de la gente habla sobre el tema de la música y las tonterías sobre la escuela.

Yuri estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos, él necesitaba con urgencia un poco de pegamento para mantener sus parpados abiertos. La clase del profesor Erwin era demasiado aburrida y su lápiz ya había caído de su mano en tres ocasiones despertándolo con brusquedad. Si no fuera por los códigos que Mila le dio de vez en cuando, seguro que ahora está babeando sobre su libreta de historia.

Era de las materias que más odiaba y no era porque la historia fuera aburrida en sí.

« _Bien, si era aburrida. Pero ... era mil veces más aburrida con la monótona voz que tenía el profesor »._

No se ha dado cuenta en ese momento. En el acto de sus rodillas golpearemos con fuerza en su escritorio y no soltó un dolor de dolor como porque el ceño del Señor Erwin estaba tan fruncido que sus cejas bien podrían fusionarse en una sola.

—¿Estaba escuchándome, señor Plisetsky? - De repente ha sido el centro de atención y eso no le agrado.

—Por supuesto —respondió de inmediato—. Escuche todo lo que dijo.

Debió morderse la lengua porque el profesor no se convenció con su respuesta.

—Quizá pueda compartir con toda la clase sobre lo que les estaba comentando.

« _Mierda»._

—Claro - carraspeó incómodo y nervioso, pronto se iba a comenzar a dar su opinión y eso no era agradable. Mila estaba tratando en toda la costa en su libro, en el texto, en el cual, en su opinión, en el profesor, en la cuenta, pero en la vista de Yuri, no estaba en la misma dirección, ni siquiera en el título.

—Solo dígame.

« _Porquería»_

—Usted ... estaba hablando sobre ...— balbuceó hurgando en su cerebro, algo que no estaba en su lugar mientras dormía—. Dijo algo a cerca de una guerra en el Medio Oriente.

El profesor Erwin suspiró presionando el puente de su nariz. Evidentemente, Yuri había fracasado, así que no se sorprendió cuando le pidieron abandonar el aula y tampoco lo importaba mucho, seguro que podría pedirle a Mila o su Katsudon que le ayudaran a estudiar más tarde.

Mila… sí, Mila se había unido a su club de amigos. No es como si estuvieras cien por ciento de acuerdo, pero ella era una buena persona y te había regalado una estampa de gatitos.

En fin, para su fortuna era la última clase que tenía y siempre tenía que llegar temprano a la casa, y terminar lo que no podría hacer en la clase: dormir. Necesitaba avisarle a Víctor antes, pero la idea no era muy agradable.

—¿Yuri? —Estaba en el medio de un bostezo cuando escuchó a alguien llamar su nombre. Se giró confundido porque no había esperado alguien que conociera mientras caminaba hacia su casa. Oh, sí eres tú. No te reconocí por el peinado.

En realidad, no he visto nada muy seguido, más bien nunca, pero esa mañana Mila había insistido demasiado y ha accedido a la pelirroja.

\- Disculpa ¿Te conozco? —Preguntó mientras inspeccionaba la apariencia del chico, era un tema demasiado importante como para no grabar y sus ojos eran de un fantástico color amatista. Yuri nunca olvidaría a alguien como él.

El tema se desconcertó por un momento, pero luego le soltó una bonita sonrisa.

« _Sonreír de esa forma debería estar prohibido»._

—Te dije que eras muy joven para beber— ¿qué? Por segunda vez en la tarde lo que se debe a una memoria en su cerebro y era demasiado molesto, ya que ese día en especial y muy distraído.

—Mmm ...

Y por segunda vez había fracasado.

—Nos conocimos en la fiesta de Jean, me llamo Michele.

Las imágenes del mismo, el vómito en el baño y luego hablando con un extraño lo golpearon. Más aún, el momento intimo con el chico misterioso, acaso ...

« _Papá Santa, ¿este chico era tu chico misterioso?»_

\- Y-Ya recuerdo— respondió avergonzado— Eh ... Michele ¿verdad? Yo ... lo que sucede es que tengo muy mala memoria.

Michele volvió a sonreír de forma condescendiente y Yuri se mantiene desfallecer, sin embargo, tuvo que recobrar la composición, y fue también humillado.

—Descuida, conozco los efectos del alcohol, pero no esperaba encontrarte por aquí, ¡Estoy de suerte!

—Vivo a unas cuadras —respondió con rapidez.

Bien, el momento de la información, Michele era atractivo, pero eso no tiene la garantía de que podemos confiar en él.

—Que interesante, ¿Vienes de la escuela? ¿A qué preparatoria asistes?

-Estudio en _Kuznetsov_ y regularmente salgo a Las 3:00, Pero hoy decidi irme Temprano-¡ _Basta! Deja de dar tu información personal_ -. ¿No eres un secuestrador o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?

—La verdad es que soy un acosador, me gusta perseguir a lindos chicos, así como tú.

Yuri tosió repetidas veces, ¿Michele estaba coqueteándole? No era muy experto en ese aspecto.

\- Sólo bromeaba— dijo después de un corto silencio—. Quizá podamos ver muy pronto en tu escuela, tendremos un partido de hockey.

-¿Hockey? No sabía siquiera que teníamos un equipo —la risa de Michele le hizo ver lo patético que era—, quizás deba informarme más sobre eso.

—Bueno, fue agradable verte de nuevo. Te buscaré entre los de la tribuna.

Hubiese sido genial despedirlo correctamente, pero en beso que Michele dejó en su mejilla provocó que se quedara plantado en el suelo sin poder pensar correctamente.

 _Sí, adiós que te vaya bien, cuídate, te veo ahí sin falta._ Esa hubiera sido una magnifica respuesta.

 _«Dios, ¿porque soy tan estúpido?»_

Más importante todavía no había sido Michele su chico misterioso?

« _Quizá debí preguntárselo»._

Pero, evidentemente, esa era una idea horrible, Yuri no había visto solo a Michele si él había sido quien había sido robado el aliento mientras que besaba apasionadamente y toqueteaba en quién sabe qué rincón de la enorme casa de Leroy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me tienen, solo escribo de ellos por diversión.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Yuri asistió al partido, por supuesto no era porque me gustaría ver a Michele, claro que no, apenas y lo conocía, no se iba a dejar de seducir por una linda sonrisa.

No era tan fácil.

Él solo fue a echar un vistazo, ni siquiera tenía planeado quedarse hasta el final, pero lo hizo. Descubrí que tu hermano era parte del equipo y teníamos que decir que era un deporte muy _popular_ y esa palabra siempre se relaciona directamente con Viktor.

Para su decepción, el equipo de Michele perdió, sin embargo, lo que sí ganó fue un montón de admiradoras de _Kuznetsov_ . Su destreza en el juego y su forma de dirigir su equipo fue algo que no pasó desapercibido y Yuri sabía que su hermano estaba muy preocupado por eso.

Bastaba con su expresión seria a pesar de haber ganado. No estaba satisfecho.

Sus mejillas se encendieron cuando Michele pudo identificarlo, y que la mano se acercó. Yuri dudó debido a ... bueno, al mismo tiempo, estaba acompañado de todos sus amigos y ahora lo observaban con detenimiento.

Mila le hizo un poco de burla, no obstante, alentó a acercarse, mientras que Katsudon se confundió.

—Te vemos luego - dijo la pelirroja que se asemejaba más a un: _tarde o temprano tendrás que decirnos._

Mierda, no tenía nada que no hubiera quedado satisfecho con cualquier cosa que les dijera. Eran más chismosos que su tía Anastasia, sobre todo Mila.

Entonces bajó a trompicones hasta quedar frente al chico de linda sonrisa. Estaba nervioso y ya le sudaban las manos. Peor aún, su cerebro estaba por colapsar, ¿qué se supone que diga? En mi presencia, no me gustaría añadir otro a la historia.

« _Carajo_ _»_

Michele le sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura y su actitud.

—Ey ... - saludó Yuri sin saber, en realidad, que decir -. Buen partido

« _Eso salió bien»._

—Gracias, no pensé que estuviste aquí para jugar y jugar con un mecanismo de cabello - Lo siento, tu cabello es muy sedoso, que envidia.

 _«No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes, no te sonrojes»_

—Mickey, oh ... Hola - un chico castaño con barba se acercó hasta donde estaban. ¿Quién es el chico? ¿Quién es el chico? - Se le ha preguntado a Michele.

—Emil, él es Yuri, te hablé de él antes.

—Claro - canturreó -, mencionó algo así como _un jovencito que no debería asistir a una fiesta donde ofrezca alcohol_ \- luego se soltó una carcajada, si no fuera porque estoy hablando de él, se hubiera reído -. Solo Bromeó, Mickey no dijo eso, pero no había parado de hablar sobre ti y estaba muy emocionado por el día de hoy, quizás por eso no pudo concentrarse tanto como hubiéramos queridos.

—Yuri - los tres chicos giraron en dirección a la voz.

 _«No te acerques»_

—En quince minutos nos vamos - ordenó Viktor sin prestarle atención a él. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo ya que Michele le sostenía la mirada a su hermano y no era para nada amigable.

—Sí, Nikiforov —repuso Emil—. Eres increíble, soy tu fan.

Su hermano chistó y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a los vestidores. Un medio camino Vanya lo publicado, sin embargo, ni siquiera prestado atención a su noviecita.

—Es un maldito engreído, pero en verdad soy su fan —concluyó Emil cortando esa atmósfera tan incómoda. Michele empujó a su amigo en forma juguetona y le ayudó a que se obedeciera antes que a la mejilla.

—Te veo luego bonito - le guiñó el ojo.

—Es muy confianzudo, perdónalo - se disculpó el moreno.

Permaneció un rato más con Michele mientras hablaban de banalidades, el niño era muy hábil guiando la conversación y pronto su timidez se fue perdiendo. Fue un lugar agradable y un poco que se haya convertido en un lugar que se haya mantenido en un intercambio escolar junto a un emilio, al parecer eran mejores amigos y se sigan donde el mar, ha sido el resultado de una historia que ahora está en Inglaterra con quien soy muy unido.

-Y tú ¿tienes hermanos? - Quiso sable. Aludido dudó un poco en su contra, tuvo un hermano como Viktor no era algo que le gustara presumir, era más como una maldición, mas que no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Si ... bueno no somos así como tú y Sara, sino que tenemos una relación bastante complicada.

—¿En serio? Si fueras mi hermano menor lo más seguro que no te dejaría que ninguna chica o chico se acercara a ti. Gracias a dios, solo la tengo a ella porque enloquecería.

Gracias a un dios que no le importaba a Viktor, si no estaría destinado a morir virgen. Claro que todavía era virgen, pero tarde o temprano me gustaría ser un obstáculo.

—Vamos, Yuri ... no quiero que te topes con tus _amores amorosos_ y que mamá quiera matarme por eso.

« _Yo lo mato»._

No tienes por qué decirlo de esa forma - gruñó Yuri - Adiós, Michele.

Michele, lo sujetó del brazo y la mejilla con sus labios, así como lo hizo Emilio, sin embargo, fue un poco más sutil. Antes de que se dijera otra cosa, también fue entre un trozo de papel.

—Fue agradable verte de nuevo, ojalá podemos encontrarnos en otro momento.

El futuro se dirige hacia los vestidores que le han asignado y Yuri solo lo que ha desaparecido y luego se enfrentó a su hermano que tampoco había perdido la vista a Michele.

—¿Qué te sucede, bestia? - Consultado con el ceño fruncido - Estaba hablando con mi ... amigo.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes amigos como él? - Viktor cuestionó mientras seguimos el paso hacia el estacionamiento -. Es tan desagradable.

—¿Cómo él? Oh ... disculpa que Michele no sea una cabeza hueca como tú y tus amigos. Metete en tus asuntos que yo no te digo con quien puedes juntarte.

—Soy tu hermano mayor.

—¿Hermano alcalde? - soltó una carcajada que supo iba a molestar a su hermano - Viktor, esa palabra ni siquiera está en tu vocabulario.

—Sube al auto, hadita malcriada.

—Así que hago, calvo estúpido.

No era todo extraño porque no se conocía lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación y mucho menos gustar que su relación familiar estaba fracturada. Luego de escuchar a Michele, las maravillas de su hermana no deben evitar sentirse celoso.

« _¿Qué tipo de cosas les dirá Viktor a sus amigos de mí?_ _»_

De hecho, no es como si le gustara hablar de Viktor con Mila o Yuuri, bueno, sí hablaba de él, pero solo para que usted lea y lea las cabezas que era su hermano. Eso no cuenta ¿o sí?

* * *

📩 **De mi Katsudon:**

¿Qué sucedió?  
¿Tienes algo que confesar?  
Digo ... soy tu mejor amigo ¿no?

📨 **A mi Katsudon:**

Oh ...  
Michele es un amigo.

📩 **De mi Katsudon:**

¿Un Amigo?  
Claro y yo ya bajé 10 kilos.

📨 **A mi Katsudon:**

Vamos poco a poco, te digo que mi rutina va a funcionar.  
Pero volviendo a lo anterior.  
A Michele lo conocí en la fiesta de Leroy.

📩 **De mi Katsudon:**

¡¿Es él?!

📨 **A mi Katsudon:**

No sé ...  
¿Importa?

📩 **De mi Katsudon:**

¡Por supuesto!  
Puede que sea tu chico misterioso.

📨 **A mi Katsudon:**

O puede que no, no estoy seguro.

📩 **De mi Katsudon:**

¿Entonces?

📨 **A mi Katsudon:**

Michele es agradable, pero no creo que esté interesado en mí.  
Es decir, a veces siento que coquetea conmigo, pero es demasiado bello para ser cierto.

📩 **De mi Katsudon:**

Creo que debes conocer más para ti.

📨 **A mi Katsudon:**

Sí ...  
Tengo su número de teléfono.

📩 **De mi Katsudon:**

¡Por Kami!  
Y dices que no está interesado.  
Bueno, hablamos mañana, tienes que contarme sobre eso.  
¡Tiene la tarea de ALGEBRA!

📨 **A mi Katsudon:**

¿Hay tarea?

* * *

Otabek estaba demasiado seguro que a Viktor le sucedía algo debido a que no estaba muy feliz por su victoria de la tarde contra _Skolkovo_ , incluso le pidió a su novia que lo dejara solo y Vanya se marchó indignada a bailar con otros chicos, lo más probable para despertar los celos de su amigo, que, para su mala suerte, ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención.

Tenía una idea vaga de lo que sucedió y que también fue testigo de esa extraña interacción de Yuri con el capitán del equipo contrario. Una diferencia de Viktor, él no tenía motivos para estar molesto, pero lo estaba.

Se retiró del lugar antes de presenciar cualquier otra escena que se produzca lo que hubieran empujado a golpear el rostro del moreno.

—Ese chico está tras mi hermano - habló Viktor más para sí mismo. Ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca frente a la piscina de la casa de Chris, que era donde estaban reunidos para festejar su triunfo.

 _Yuri ..._

El kazajo necesitaba y tenía que tener cuidado cuando se trata de Yuri, porque Víctor no era un amigo condescendiente como parecido.

—¿Michele Crispino? - Se ha preguntado por ignorancia. Era obvio que la peli estaba bastante cabreado porque alguien tenia los ojos en su pequeño hermano y no se viera en el mismo modo que Viktor se diera cuenta que Otabek usa mucho mas tiempo anhelando a Yuri del que se puede imaginar.

—Mierda, ¿acaso no los viste?

—Los vi charlando juntos. - respondió apretando los dientes.

—Beka, sé que mi hermano es gay - el kazajo esperó una reacción diferente que la serenidad que transmite Viktor al pronunciar esas palabras -. No soy un maldito con prejuicios, pero estoy asustado por la reacción de mis padres.

—Te preocupa - soltó con ironía.

—¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿Por qué no me preocuparía?

No sé, probablemente porque estas más pendientes de tu novia que de él.

—Porque evidentemente es mi novia.

« _Que pendejo_ _»_

Sin embargo, ningún hermano mayor era perfecto.

—Puedo dejar que lo golpeen, no que le rompan el corazón.

Otabek bufó divertido por el comentario. Viktor no ha protegido su hermanito y ahora fue consciente de que el menor tenía un solo defensor, además de que Yuri nunca ha tenido un corredor que le ayuda y nunca espera ser salvado por su hermano mayor.

« _Es demasiado orgulloso y preferir sus propias heridas»._

—¿Cómo ...?

—¿Cómo me di cuenta? bueno, en realidad no - ambos guardaron silencio observando el movimiento ligero del agua de la piscina -. Supongo que fue el día que mamá quería tener un marinero a la prima, pero muy bien el niño a la cara y el grito que las niñas apestan.

El kazajo sonrió satisfecho, eso era muy Yuri.

—Voy a cuidar a mi hermano de cualquiera que quiera acercarse a él. Quizá deje que se cuente hasta los cuarenta.

« _Bien, estás jodido Otabek Altin»._


End file.
